The tent moment
by mriagoga
Summary: Set in season four in the island, Klaus and Caroline are together in a tent, which is their witness in their declaration of love. Not a pretty good summary but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here is my new one-shot it is set in season four when they are in the island but with a few changes. Kol is not dead, Bonnie is not lost in dark magic, and Tyler cheated Caroline with Hayley so they broke up (yeahhhh). Enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

We were around the fire at the camp we have done, the four of us, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus and me. I couldn't think in any better situation, ironically of course. Katherine was alive because of Elijah, I didn't know what he told Klaus to prevent him to kill Katherine but he did, and bye the way the looked at each other I was pretty sure that feelings were involved. We were in the island searching fot the cure I don't know how we did get here, none of us want the cure for ourselves but here we are.

Elena, Damon, Rebekah, Stefan and Shane have gone to search for this cure and we are here to try to stop them. Bonnie has discover the trick of Silas in her mind, Silas only want to be set free and break loose the hell on earth, so her and Kol are trying to stop them, like us but they are in their own, in the end Kol was right, can you believe it?

There was silence between us, Elijah and Katherine seemed in their own world while Klaus was looking at me, that make me feel nervous. The thing is that I couldn't stop thinking about him, since Tyler and I broke up we grow closer everyday and those doubts that I had in the beginning now have turned into feelings that scare me. I maybe be falling in love with him, but what if I'm not enough, it has been the story of my life and I am afraid that it would be the same with him. Because what I'm feeling is stronger that anything I have never felt, and it's just maybe falling in love, if I fall in love with him will be the strongest thing I have ever felt that's for sure, and that was the reason why I was so scared because if he ever grow tired of me and leave me I don't know if I ever would get through it.

"I think I'm going to bed" I said tired.

"Then is a good moment to make sleeping arrangements" Klaus said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry Caroline I'm sure Klaus will love to have you in his tent" Katherine said with a smile and her hand in Elijah's.

"What do you mean? There are at least three tents right?" I asked.

"I'm afraid love that just two. And belive me when I say that I don't want to sleep with Katerina " Klaus said still grining and all I want is hit him in his face.

"Okay, then you won't I will" I said with a smile and Klaus became seriuos. I won.

"Actually, Miss Forbes that would be a problem for me" Elijah said, talking for first time.

"All of you have to be kidding me" I said.

"I'm afraid love that my brother doesn't know how to joke" Klaus said now with a wide smile in his face.

"Fine" I said "Then which one is our tent?" Klaus's smile was wider when I said our tent and I couldn't help myself but feel something in my heart too, what if there was a chance for us?

"The right one sweetheart" he said "actually I'm going to rest too" he said and I rolled my eyes.

We went together to the tent after our good nights to Elijah and Katherine. There was already two sleeping bags one near the other, too close but I couldn't bring myself to separate them because in my heart I want to be near him. Am I a monster for that? But I remember then what my father told me once, when you love someone you see the face of God, because love is the strongest thing in this world. I don't belive in God as my father did but I do belive that love is the strongest thing and is a good thing. To love someone is not bad at all, love someone is the best way to give yourself to someone, to let that person love you too is the best thing because love is not a sin is a bless for everyone, even Klaus, yeah he can be the Big Bad but that doesn't make him different.

"Which one do you prefer, love?" he asked me.

"Would you mind if I choose the one which is farther away from the tent's door?" I asked him and he looked at me, question written in his face "Is that I don't like to sleep near the doors, is an habit since I was a child" he smiled at me.

"Of course, love I don't mind"

"Thanks" I said softly, he noded and started to take off his shirt "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to sleep, love I don't know about you but I don't like to sleep with clothes" he said.

"Oh my God, you are not sleeping next to me naked" I said and he laughted.

"Don't worry, love I'll keep my Calvin Klein" he told me "but if you want to sleep naked next to me I won't complain" he said and blinked at me.

"Like if that is going to happen, keep dreaming Klaus" I said.

"I will" he said to me.

I took off my sweater and my boots and I went to my sleeping bag, trying not to look at his bare chest and failing. Once we were both in them Klaus turned off the lantern.

"Good night, Klaus" I said softly.

"Good night, sweetheart" he said next to me, we were even closer that I first thought, but I didn't mind actually I would have love to be closer to him. I could feel his body next to me and I want no need to be next to him but I'm still afraid.

I was still awake but I had my eyes closed. I couldn't stop thinking about the man next to me, I knew that if I open my eyes I could see his face but, Oh God! I would have screamed if I was here alone.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" he asked in a whisper me and I opened my eyes, I found him looking at me.

"Why me?" I whispered back I can't wait any longer if he is going to break my heart I want to know it now.

"Why you, what?"

"Why do you like me?" I said.

"I told you. You are beautiful, strong, and full of light. Beautiful inside and outside, strong because you can forgive people, one thing I would like to learn to do and you don't see it like a weakness instead that makes you stronger and I want to be strong thanks to that not to my wrong doings, you Caroline make me want to change for first time in thousand years. I know I won't change everything but I want to try to be the man that you diserve. And you are full of light, you bring live to me every single moment we are together, you make me feel hope for happiness". He said and the tears in my eyes were falling from my eyes "Don't cry love" he said and dried my tears with his hand.

"But, what if you change your mind. I have never been enough and I'm scared becasue if I fall in love with you and after that you decided that you don't want me anymore, I don't know what I would do" I said so low that only he could hear me and with his hybrid hearing.

"I won't change my mind, love. And I'm sure because I love you and I have never love anyone in a thousand years, you are my one, Caroline, even the wolf in me knows that"

"What?"

"You are my mate, love. I discoverd the night that I healed you and my feeling only got bigger every single time I saw you. For me there is no one but you"

I came closer to him and he opened his sleeping bag for me to get in, we were there embraced my face buried in his chest and his arms were around me, I have never felt so safe as I was in his arms, I could breathe in his smell and was wonderful he calmed me.

"Klaus?" I whispered so low that only he could hear me, actually I'm thinking that we have been tallking very low so that was our conversation. Our declaration of love.

"Yes, love?"

"I think I want to take that chance if still stands" he hugged me tightly against me kissing my hair.

"Of course, love. It still stands" he told me with a smile in his voice.

"Good" I said with a smile.

"Now sleep, love you need to rest" he told me softly.

"Klaus, we are together now?" I mumbled, I was so tired. I could feel his body shake with his laugh.

"If that's what you want" he told me.

"Yes".

"Then we are together, but now sleep"

"Okay, Mr. Hybrid" I told him and he laughed.

Next morning I woke up with Klaus's arms around me and I have never felt so happy and safe in all my life. I pressed myself more against him and I felt him pressing me more against him. I smiled, he was awake.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

"Actually I have never slept so good, and you?", I said in his chest when I move my head to see his face I found him looking at me with so much love.

"Never better in a thousand years" he said "I'm dying to kiss you" he told me.

"You are my boyfriend now, what are you waiting for?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled me back and came forward to my lips I was nervous because I've been thinking so much about this I didn't know what to expect, but for sure not what I was feeling. I felt his lips softly against mine, he was caressing my lips with his, and I could feel all his love in this kiss. It was sweet and warm, I felt his hand in the back of my neck pressing me more against him. There was no hurry in this kiss, this wasn't just another step to sex, no this was pure love. And in that moment I had no doubt that I love him back, I need him. We continued kissing, never in a hurry just the two of us. I broke the kiss because I needed to breathe and tell him about my feelings. I could feel him kissing my nose, my forhead, my temple and my hair.

"Klaus"

"Yes, love?" he continued kissing me in my cheek and again in my temple.

"I love you" I told him "I think I've been falling in love with you for a while but I was afraid of not being enough, but after last night I don't have more doubts"

"I love you too" he told me with an expression of pure happiness in his face "I promise you that I will spent everyday trying to be the man that you diserve"

"Klaus" I told him looking at him in the eyes and I put my hand in his face, he leaned in my touch and I smiled "I love just like you are, I don't want you to change, well if you could stop plotting against my friend, that would be great. But I love as _you_ are. You already are the man that I want or as you say that I diserve, so please don't change, I love you, all of you"

"Thank you, Caroline. You are the most amazing woman I have never met and I love you, all of you and about your friends I'll try" he said with emotion and happiness in his voice. I smiled at him and kissed him softly in his lips, this was wonderful, he was wonderful and now I knew I had made the best decision of my life, he was my life and my love, always and forever.

**I hope you enjoy this, it was in my mind for a few days and well here it is, please let me know what do you think! See you! And if you have not done it, check my story, Redemption, thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I knew this was going to be a one-shot but I couldn't resist myself, maybe I'll do a story from this but no right now. I will update this when I can until I finish my other story, so I won't be updating this every week like my other story. As always, enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

It was the next morning and Klaus was putting his clothes on, when he was ready we went out of the tent he had a big smile in his face and I correspond him with another, I could feel his hand on my back guiding me out. Outside I could see Katherine and Elijah kissing, _I knew they were together!_ I looked at Klaus trying not to smile, he was serious but I could see a little smile in his eyes, he likes to see his brother happy.

-Good morning guys- I said and the lovers broke the kiss, Elijah fixed his shirt, because yes just for this time Elijah wasn't wearing a suit, you know? Camping outside and suit don't work together. And Katherine looked at me.

-I wouldn't say the same Caroline- she said.

-Katerina I spare your life for Elijah's sake but another comment to Caroline in that way and I'll rip out your tongue. Be polite- he said, well ordered, and lead me still with his hand on my back to take some blood for breakfast- B positive, sweetheart?

-How did you know? - I asked, because _seriously!_

-I know everything, love- he said with a low chuckle and I rolled my eyes- then do you want some?

-Yes please, - he handed me one blood bag and I turned around so he couldn't see my face change. When I started to drink I could feel his hand around my waist and my back against his chest.

-Love you don't have to hid from me, there is nothing to hide, you are beautiful don't be ashamed of your nature- he whispered in my ear – actually I would love to see your vampire face.

-I don't know, I have never show it to anyone- I said lowly, I didn't want Elijah and Katherine hearing it – only Stefan saw me once when I have just turned and I couldn't control it.

-You can trust me, sweetheart. I won't judge you - he whispered back.

-But…

-I won't think of you as a monster, Caroline – he said, and how did he know that I was afraid of that? Oh yeah, because he knows everything.

-Can I see yours? - I asked lowly. He turned me around so I could see his eyes; they were blue and soft, caring and loving. Then his face changed and I could see his golden eyes and the veins under his eyes, when I looked at his mouth I saw his fangs longer than mine, he continued with his hybrid face on and I knew he was expecting mine so I change in front of him. For first time in my life I showed my vampire face to someone, not even Tyler had seen me. We were there, two monsters, yeah, but we love each other.

-You are frightening but at the same time so beautiful and even in this form I can see the humanity in you- I said, he was shocked and his face returned to normal, as mine did too.

-How could you possibly think that? - He asked with his voice broken.

-Because I've seen it, because even when you were all hybrid face on - I said with a smile – I saw the love you have for me as I can see it now- I whispered and I saw a tear down his cheek. I dried his tear with my hand and he leaned in my touch, he hugged me tightly against him and it was like if there wasn't anything bad in this world.

-You are a beautiful soul and person, Caroline; you are all I've been waiting for a thousand years – he told me softly in my ear and I kissed his chest. We were there just in each other arms – come on love, you need to feed – he said to me kissing my hair and liberating me from his embrace, although I could still feel his hand in my back caressing me and his lips in my hair. I started to feed again, but this time I didn't hide from him and I saw how he was watching me and with ghost-smile in his mouth- you are still beautiful to me, love. Don't forget that – he told me once I had finished the blood bag.

-Thank you – I said and I kissed him softly in his lips and he responded me with the same love, again there was no hurry for sex, it was just love – you know I have never been kissed like that before, I mean without the hurry for sex; just two people kissing each other – I told him. He smiled.

-That's because I love you, Caroline – he told me with a smile.

-You are smiling a lot today – I said.

-Well, that's because I'm happy.

-Why? We are in an island ready to face a two thousand immortal to kill him if he doesn't kill us first, sorry you can't die so technically you won't be dying – I said with a smile but his face was serious.

-First, you make me happy and second you are not going to die, Caroline – he told me angry the last part and I decided not to say how my stomach was full of butterflies because _I, Caroline Forbes, makes THE original hybrid happy!_

-Well I'm not planning on it, of course. But you have to be honest; there is a possibility– I told him.

-Well, love I'll die before you would get hurt so technically you can't die too – he said with a grin in his face and I rolled my eyes.

-Okay, whatever his highness Mr. Hybrid says – I said with a smile and he growled.

-You won't die, Caroline so please don't make jokes about it because your death is not a joke for me – he said angry.

-Okay, I'm sorry - he kissed me in my lips but I could tell that he was still angry.

-Come on I have a warlock to kill – he said and was leading me to Elijah and Katherine.

-Kol has sent us the location of the tomb; they are distracting the others so we can go and kill Silas- said Elijah.

-Good, come on then – Klaus said.

We collected all our things and started the way to the tomb; Klaus was next to me helping me because bloody hell I am the only clumsy vampire in the history! We finally arrived at the lake that was before the tomb.

-Ladies first? –Katherine asked with a smile.

-No, I'll go first then I will tell you if you can come; after that you and Miss Forbes with Niklaus will come- Klaus nodded to his brother and the Elijah jumped – Katerina come! - Elijah shouted after a few minutes and the girl jumped.

-I have never jumped that far, Klaus – I said scared and he looked at me.

-Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be right behind you and I will never let you fall okay? – He still could see my hesitation and took my hand – do you trust me Caroline? – I nodded – then love, I promise you that you can do this – he kissed my forehead and let me prepare for the jump. I took a deep and I jumped to the other edge of the lake, when I felt the ground under my feet I smiled and I turned to watch Klaus jump but he was next to me already smiling at me and kissed my fore head again – well done my baby vampire.

We went to the tomb; Elijah and Katherine were there looking around.

-Well, where is Silas? –Klaus asked.

-He is in the deepest part of the tomb; that what Miss Bennet and Kol said- Elijah told us.

-Very well, then – he turned to me – Elijah and I go ahead if there is any problem, _anything_ and I mean it Caroline, you and Katerina will run away from here – he turned to face Katherine – Katerina protect her because if she dies, you won't be living too much that's for sure – the girl nodded.

-But why we can't go together? – I said like a little kid, but that was truth why not? I've been helping my friends for a year now in their plans I am not useless.

-I'm with the baby vampire here; we should go together. Better four of us than two.

-We are original, Katerina. We can't die; I'm with my brother, you and Miss Forbes stay out of this- Elijah said.

-Come on Elijah I'm not idiot I know how to defend myself and I can assure you that the blonde here too, because I've seen it before – Katherine said and I was shocked and grateful about what she said about me.

-I know you can defend yourself, but please for my sake could you stay here with Caroline – Elijah said losing his patience.

-But if there is any problem with Silas and you can't stop it what can we do alone? We are not originals – I said – if Silas can stops you what is going to stop him from killing us? – I asked and Klaus looked at me angry.

-Love don't side with Katerina about this, none of you are coming- Klaus told me angry.

-Klaus we are not useless. Katherine has been running away from you five hundred years and I can defend myself so, please! – I said.

-First I always knew where was Katerina- he said angry taking a step closer to me.

-What? – We all asked to Klaus but he ignored us.

-And second I know you can defend yourself but for my peace of mind please stay here. I'm serious - he told me.

-You knew where Katerina was all the time? – Elijah asked shocked.

-Of course I knew brother as I knew that you knew it too.

-Then why you didn't go for her? Or me? – Elijah asked.

-Because I know you love her. For me it was enough punishment to keep you and her separated, I didn't kill her because of you – Klaus said, Elijah came to him and hugged his brother.

-Thank you – I heard him whisper in Klaus's ear. Both of them broke the hug and nodded to each other. Must be great to have a brother with who you can talk without actually talk.

-Now, do as we say – Klaus said.

-I'm not one of your hybrids, Klaus – I told him and he looked at me angry.

-No, you are much more important to me, Caroline you are my mate. I would lose my mind if something happens to you – he said angry, we were face to face.

-She is your mate? – I heard Katherine says shocked.

-Yes, she is; so you stay here- Klaus said to Katherine and I could see how Elijah was shocked too but he recomposed rapidly and was calm again.

-What if we compromise? – Elijah said and we looked at him – the ladies want to come right? – Katherine and I nodded – then they can come but you have to stay out of the danger and if anything happens you will use the distraction that Niklaus and I will create to run away – he said we all looked at him, _was he crazy? I wouldn't run away while Klaus was hurt, I love him! Nice try, mate_ Okay that was so Klaus, I thought.

-It's okay for me – Katherine said but I could see her face and she wasn't happy about it either. Klaus was still angry but nodded and I did the same.

-You stay next to me until I told you to run, do you understand me? – Klaus told me still angry but he was trying to stay calm.

-As long as you stay safe I will do that – I said to him.

-Caroline – he warned me.

-Klaus – I said in the same tone.

-Of course that she is your mate, I haven't seen anyone saying those words to him and still alive – Katherine said.

-Shut up- Klaus said to Katherine and took my hand – we'll see about this, sweetheart– he told me. We started to walk into the tomb, we could see rats but nothing else, where was Silas? Finally after one hour we found him, it was a rock he was absolutely desiccated and the cure was in his hands. We went to there and Klaus tried to take the cure but he couldn't move it; Elijah went to help him.

-Maybe he needs blood – I said and everybody looked at me like if I was crazy.

-Blondie, we are not going to give blood to a two thousand years old warlock; I don't know if you remember or Silas is in your head but we want to kill him not help him – Katherine said.

-I mean give him just a few drops so we can take the cure and throw it down his throat– they looked at me surprised but no one said anything.

-Okay, next time I'll be quiet – I muttered to myself.

-No, sweetheart is a good idea – Klaus told me.

-Yes, but we don't have anymore blood here – Katherine said.

-Vampire blood? – I suggested and again everybody looked at me – come on.

-Very well- Elijah said and bit in his wrist.

-Wait, you can't give original blood to Silas – Katherine said and that stopped Elijah.

-Oh come I'll do it - I went to Silas but Klaus was in front of me before I could take one step closer.

-Don't you dare, Caroline – he said angry.

-Just a few drops, Klaus and then Silas dead – I said.

-No.

-Klaus, please – I said tiredly.

-Did you not hear me? I said no.

-Of course I heard you Klaus that why I'm here talking to you instead of killing Silas – I said angry.

-Caroline, please for Gods sakes for once do as I say.

-I'll do what ever you want if you let me do this – I said, we were there looking in each other eyes.

-What about Katherine? – Klaus said smiling.

-I was the only one feeding this morning so actually I am the one that has human blood in me – I said and I could see that he saw my point about that.

-Fine, but just a few drops, you won't touch him and I will be next to you every single second, do you understand me? – I smiled and nodded. We walked together to Silas while Katherine and Elijah were next to the cure – the first second you can pull the cure out of his grip you'll do it and you stop feeding him, do you understand? – Klaus said and we all nodded.

I bit my wrist and let my blood fall into Silas's mouth; Klaus was holding my hand in his so I wouldn't be touching Silas.

-No! – Someone behind us shouted and all hell broke loose, Silas was faster that we thought and pushed Klaus against the wall to drink my blood from my neck, but I could see Elijah taking the cure and Katherine going to the man. I felt Silas's lips and teeth in my neck it was disgusting and I started to I fight.

-Caroline! – I heard Klaus yelled but I was getting weaker by seconds, God he is drinking very fast – the cure now! – Klaus shouted to his brother. I closed my eyes I couldn't fight anymore I was losing all my blood, the last thing I felt was hands around me pulling me out from Silas grip and hearing the most beautiful sound of the world, Klaus's voice –Sweetheart please, don't leave me. You'll be okay.

Then all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys here is another chapter, remember than even updating this early doesn't mean I could continue with this rate. I hope you all like it and let me know what you think of this. As always if there I any grammar mistakes I'm sorry and I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

The only thing I could feel is that everything around me is soft, very soft and I felt a hand in on my hip, _who in the bloody hell is touching me? And where I am?_ I opened my eyes and I saw a room around me, a huge room with a fireplace. I was in a huge bed and the hand was from the one and only, Klaus. He was with his hand in my hip; he was sleeping in a chair and his head on the bed but he looked very tired even in his sleep, I touched his hair and he woke up almost instantly, looking around the room for a danger until his eyes were in me, he looked tired.

"Caroline" he said, his voice rough because of the tiredness.

"Hi" I said with a smile "what happened? Where am I?" I asked while I tried to sit in the bed, then I notice I had a vial of blood and a blood bag, like in a hospital "why I had this Klaus?"

"Sweetheart, how do you fell?"

"Confused I just remember Silas drinking my blood and you screaming and then all black until now"

"You are safe now, Caroline, go back to sleep" he said serious.

"Please, tell me first what happened? Or where am I?" I asked him.

"You are in my room in Mystic Falls, don't worry you are safe now. Go back to sleep" he said softly.

"Did I kicked you out of your bed and I don't remember it?" I said joking and I could see his smile; it was beautiful.

"Sleep, love" he said and caressed my cheek.

"Please don't leave me"

"I won't move from here," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No please, stay here next me. Sleep with me, Klaus" I said and my eyes were closed again. I could feel him lying down next to me, I felt very tired and weak, I move my hand to touch him but he saw my intentions and took mine in his hand I moved so I was closer to him "Please, hug me. I feel safe with you" I said before I went back to sleep I could feel his arms around me protecting me, and his lips in my forehead, resting in there and I sighed in content and fall into my dreams again.

Now I could feel the sun in my back and arms around me, I knew they were Klaus's so I wasn't worried. I felt him next to me and his breathe in my hair, he was awake. I nuzzled more into him and his arms were tighter around me.

"I know you are awake, sweetheart" he said and I smiled.

"Good morning" I said with a smile and my eyes closed.

"Good afternoon, love" he said and I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was there with me and a smile in his face.

"What?" I asked and then I remembered all, "Silas" I said and his eyes darken.

"He is dead, you don't have to worry any more" he said caressing my face with his hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused but I'm not tired anymore" I said and then I saw the vial but the blood bag was empty, "why the vial?" I asked.

"You needed blood" he said like it was the most natural thing, which being a vampire it was but I could have drunk it.

"No, I mean why I am not drinking blood?"

"You were unconscious and needed the blood to heal, Silas drank every single drop of your blood before we could kill him" he said angry.

"Oh, but what happened? Everything was right and then some shouted"

"Yes, a hunter, Katerina took care of him, he probably is dying of hunger and thirst in the island. Silas used this distraction to pull me to the wall and took all the blood in you. I managed to pull you out of his grip and put the cure in his throat after that I killed him. You were unconscious and I took you back, the blood bag " he said pointing to the now empty bag "was my blood to help you to heal, but I will bring you now human blood" he said and kissed my forehead before going to take the blood bag, two second later he was back with a B positive blood bag and I smiled.

"Thank you"

"Drink, love you need to recover your strength" he said and I drank all the blood, it was delicious.

"Thank you" I said and he nodded taking the bag to put in the bedside table.

"How do you feel now?" he asked concerned.

"Better, and you?"

"Better" he said with a smile.

"That's good, you looked very tired before" I said and I caressed his face with my hand, he leaned into my touch "I'm sorry".

"You should" he said "if you would have done what I told you to do this wouldn't have happened" okay, he was angry.

"Maybe the hunter would have killed Katherine and me" I said.

"I don't think so, Katerina took well care of him and she could have done it very well".

"I'm not going to apologize about being there with you, because I wanted to be. Because in case you were hurt I wanted to be there for _you_ to help you. I know I'm a baby vampire and you can't die but I love you and I'm not going to stay here watching how someone hurts the man I love" I said angry, his face was now softer.

"Then why are you apologizing, sweetheart?"

"Because I know that I scared you" he looked at me in the eyes "I know because the only thought of you getting hurt, scared the hell out of me" I said and he closed his eyes and kissed me.

The kiss was soft, I could feel his lips on mine, his left hand in my neck while the right one was in my back pressing me against him. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so I could feel his tongue dancing with mine. The kiss started to change; it was more urgent and full of passion. His hand was caressing my back and I moaned in his mouth. He rolled us so I was beneath him pressing me with his body into the mattress, feeling all of him. I could feel his right hand caressing my body under my shirt all the way up from my hips and the left hand next to my head holding him. My hands were in his back, I started to caress his back under his shirt and I could feel his muscles tense in pleasure of my touch; that fact made me smile like an idiot. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, smiling too.

"You should smile more," I told him.

"You made me smile more" he said to me before attack my neck, I could feel his lips and tongue in my skin, savoring me and biting me with his human teeth and I couldn't help but moaned, well actually it wasn't like I didn't like it too. I kissed his neck feeling his skin under my lips and memorizing his taste, his scent, everything about him it was wonderful. And then he moaned, it was the most beautiful sound in the world and I was very proud of me, because _I_ could make moan to the Original Hybrid. Of course he was the alpha male and he proved it because then he attacked my lips and then my neck again making me moan very loudly.

"Klaus" he continued kissing my neck and descended to my shoulder, his hand was under my breast, but I could feel that he wouldn't move father without my permission, that thought made me smile, I brought his face to me again to kiss him softly in his lips.

"Thank you" he looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because you respect me" he smiled at me with love in his eyes.

"I will always respect you Caroline and I will never force you into anything you don't want to unless that put you in danger" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Klaus, you need to understand, if we are going to try this, us, we have to be equals. I know I can die and I'm a baby vampire but I'm not weak or useless, you have to trust me. I want to be with you, next to you" I said smiling.

"Love you are my equal, but I can't let anything happen to you. I'm immensely happy that you want to be with me, and you will be next to me if that what you want but I can't let you get hurt" he said.

"Listen, I promise not to put me in danger, but if there is any danger coming to you don't expect me to sit down watching the show. I told you before, I love you, and I will die to save you even if you are mad at me. I won't care because you will be safe" he was looking at me like he was blind and was watching the sun for first time in his life.

"You have no idea what those words mean to me, Caroline. I love you more that I could probably say in words and I promise that I will take care of you and protect you so you won't be never in danger and I will love you for ever" he said and I couldn't stop my tears from falling from my eyes. He kissed them away and I brought him closer to me kissing him with all the love that I have for him. How I have been so blind? I was madly and deeply in love with this man and I have been an idiot denying it for that long.

"I love you" I said.

"As I love you, sweetheart"

He kissed me again, but now there was no lust in the kiss just love and his hand on me caressing every part of my body with love and no hurry. That was all that mattered to me, he was here with me and he loved me with all his heart.

**See you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, here is a new chapter I hope you like it. I'm sorry about the long wait but I've been with my exams for a month and I couldn't write anything. But now I will update every week. I promise. This was born as a one-shot so actually I still have no plot for this, so now probably is just going to be happy moments between our favorite couple until I came with some plot, by the way ideas are welcome so please review and tell me something . Now enjoy the chapter and let me know what do you think. I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake and I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 4:

It has been two days since we came back from the island and I have been in Klaus's house the whole time. We were in Klaus study, both of us in the coach with his arms around me.

-Klaus I need to go to my house and see my mom eventually.

-mmm – was all the response I got from him, and he kissed my neck again so softly. I put my arms on his. I have started to love those moments, when nothing hurts and is all about us. He has been so caring, loving and gentle with me since the island that I can't almost believe it he is the Big Bad Hybrid. But the world didn't let me forget completely, not that it mattered to me.

-Klaus! – Tyler shouted from the front door and I become rigid. He sighed – Klaus come here right now! You bastard coward! – I heard Klaus growled and he started to get up, leaving me in the coach. He went to Tyler a full speed.

-Shit! – murmured for myself and went to them. Klaus had Tyler pinned against the wall by the neck.

-You won't come to MY house and insult me, do you understand? – he said. Tyler looked at me.

-Let me go – Tyler said to Klaus who smiled and released him coming to stay next to me.

-You may go now, I give you permission - Klaus said smiling.

-You give me permission? You are nothing to me, Klaus – Tyler shouted at him, I was still in the door looking at the scene in front of me – Caroline you are coming with me – Tyler said looking at me. Klaus put half of his body between Tyler and me, protecting me.

-Tyler, I'm not going with you – I took a deep breath – I'm with Klaus now. I love him – Tyler looked at me like if I was insane.

-No, that's impossible, he is a monster! He killed my mother and you side with him?! – he said angry showing his hybrid face.

-We all are monsters, Tyler and yes he has done bad things but we have done it too. I killed too Tyler, and that man I killed was a son, a brother or a father to someone. So there is no difference because it was your mother, we are not better. And there is more that his killer side, not that it matters to you but it does to me enough to care about him, to love him.

Tyler was speechless but he was angry, very angry and I could feel Klaus's eyes on me. Then Tyler started to laugh like if he was insane.

-You are so absolutely in need of attention that you go to Klaus, without anything else in your mind. You are a worthless whore and he will kill you when he is done with you because he can't love you, actually now that I think better both of you are perfect for each other, he can't love and you are so worthless that you can't be loved just wanted, you are insufferable Caroline, that's why I fucked Hayley even with you because you are not enough. Go ahead Klaus, fuck her she is an idiot – Tyler laughed in our faces I could see Klaus boiling with pure rage, he went to Tyler and started to hit him until he snapped Tyler's neck. Klaus's breath was very heavy, I knew he was trying to control himself. I was angry but above all I was hurt, _did Tyler really think that o me?_ I knew he wasn't right about Klaus using me; he loves me.

-Klaus – I said softly.

-Sweetheart…- I put my hand up to stop him and he did it.

-I know you love me, because I see it every time you look at me, you show me with every kiss and caress. I know so don't worry. Also for that love I'm asking you that please don't kill Tyler, he is hurt. I know him, he is mad and hurt that's why he said those things I know he… he is not that way – I said looking at the floor. Yes I was sure of his love, but Tyler was right about me not being enough, maybe I'm as insufferable as he said – I think I'm going home, now I need to shower and change my clothes but please don't kill him, he is still my friend – I whispered the last part. He looked at me.

-William – he said calling to one of his servants, the man came and looked at the scene, I could tell he was human, maybe he was compelled – take Tyler to his home – Klaus said to the man looking at me. We were alone, he was looking at me and finally came to me and wrapped his arms around me – I know he hurt you, love. You don't need to be strong in front of me – I whispered and I could feel my tears in my eyes. I started to cry. He was there with me, hugging me very tightly.

-I love you – I said to him in tears – please believe that I love you and is nothing about the attention or what Tyler said – I said crying with my face buried in his shoulder.

-Shh, my love. I know he is the one who is not worth it of anything, much less your tears – he dried my tears with his hands and cupped my face – I love you Caroline and I know we are going to argue and to have moments of happiness. But never, and I mean it Caroline, never think of yourself as worthless, stupid or insufferable. I love you, do you hear me you are not those things. You are beautiful, strong, full of light, gentle, loving. You are my light to me, so please you are my angel and I love you so please don't let him get to you - He said softly looking at me, maybe he was right.

-Klaus, you probably are right but right now I need to think about this. Okay? Now I'm going home and I will see you later – I said with a small smile, he nodded but didn't look very convinced. I kissed him softly in the lips and I turned to leave.

I run at vampire speed to my house. I went to my room and started to cry. Probably I was over reacting but Tyler hurt me, what he said were my worst fears and he said it like it was all my fault. _Am I really insufferable, why I'm not enough. What's wrong with me? I know Klaus loves me but until when? In the end he will be tired of me, like everyone else I was going to suffer but I love him and I know I can't leave him, in the end he will be the one leaving me. Maybe that was my destiny just be loved and wanted for a while, enjoying those moments until the man in question leaves me. Or maybe I'm being melodramatic, God! _I cried for a few minutes more until I felt him behind me, Klaus, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

-Shh my love, I'm here for you. I promise I will stay until you want me to stay, an hour, a day, a year, a century an eternity. Whatever you wish, but please don't cry. I want you to be happy, you are my light and love. I love when I see you smile, I need to see you smile and happy – he said softly, I turned around and I looked at him in the eyes, he was beautiful and I love him, if he wants to stay for ever I will let him because that was what I wanted.

-I want you forever, my love – I told him and I kissed him softly in the lips – I know that you think I'm not worthless but right now I don't see it.

-I will show you, every day, every second and every moment of my life – he promised me. And like that I knew he was going to do it, God I'm beautiful, strong and full of light I will get over this, with him by my side.

**I hope you like it, see you next chapter and if there is any ideas or something you would like to see in the story please let me know and I will try my best to include it in the story. See you next chapter.**


End file.
